


if there's something i've learned from a million mistakes

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Louis squinted at his laptop screen. “Which sounds better: ‘blowjob party’ or ‘orgy’?”





	if there's something i've learned from a million mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> affectionately titled 'harry styles and the chamber of dicks'

Louis squinted at his laptop screen. “Which sounds better: ‘blowjob party’ or ‘orgy’?”

 

“They both sound weird,” Zayn replied, wrestling Louis’ remote out of his couch. He sat up straighter and started channel surfing, leaning on Louis’ shoulder and looking at his screen. “Why are you even making invitations? We’ve all already said yes.”

 

Louis looked at the template he’d been working off of as he debated between curly cursive fonts. “Should I pick one that looks like my chest piece?”

 

Zayn huffed out a sigh and settled on some superhero movie they’d seen a hundred times. He leaned harder on Louis, cuddling against his shoulder. Louis wasn’t as soft and comfortable as he was supposed to be when Zayn was trying to cuddle with him so Zayn butted at Louis’ bicep with his head.

 

“Oi,” Louis yelped, tugging at a handful of Zayn’s hair when he pushed his way into laying his head in Louis’ lap, effectively blocking him from his keyboard. “ _ Some _ of us are trying to get important work done here.”

 

“No one’s stopping you,” Zayn said, huffing out a little sigh and getting cozy in Louis’ lap. Louis saved his work and moved his laptop to the floor in front of the sofa, then sat back to pet Zayn’s hair while he watched Captain America sock ol’ Adolf in the jaw. “For real though,” Zayn yawned, lifting his face from the soft worn material of Louis’ joggers. “Why are you making this into a big thing?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “’m not,” he insisted. Zayn turned to look past Louis’ legs to where the laptop was sitting on the floor. “Right,” he hedged haughtily. “Maybe I’m a bit excited to surprise Haz with this. He’s my boy; I think I’m allowed to get excited about doing something like this for him.”

 

Zayn hummed and listened to Louis talk. Louis was playing at being affronted at the moment, but the softness that always bled into his voice and onto his face when he talked about Harry was there now. All of them loved Louis and Harry’s love and listening to one of his best friends talk about one of his other best friends with so much fondness and plain adoration was one of Zayn’s favourite hobbies. Zayn never bored of it, even when Louis joked that Zayn had his full permission to smother him to death with a pillow if he got too unbearable. Zayn had attempted to make good on that for when Louis was being a pest in other ways, but he would never, ever punish him for being so hopelessly in love with Harry.

 

“Tell me how he asked for this again,” Zayn suggested. “Still trying to wrap my head around it. Don’t get how you’re willing to share him like this when normally you’re at our throats like a rabid dog if one of us so much as touches ‘im.”

 

“It was really hot,” Louis began, which was the preface to the good majority of Louis’ Harry-related stories. “I was talking him off while he blew me – some shit about how his mouth was made to suck cock, nasty shit, right? ‘Cause he just loves sucking cock and he loves it even more when I tell him about it.”

 

“So you’ve told me,” Zayn said, nodding. He sat up and switched to leaning on Louis’ shoulder instead. Having his head in Louis’ lap didn’t seem like the wisest thing to do given the conversation topic at that moment.

 

“And he pulls off and starts begging me to come on his face so I do and then while he’s all gathered up in my lap and I’m wanking him off he starts all at once, babbling about how he wants to suck a bunch of dicks at once – mine and yours and Niall’s and Liam’s – and that I should organize it, but not tell him when it was happening,” Louis paused to let it sink in, as if he hadn’t already told Zayn this story. He not-so-subtly shifted the crotch of his joggers. “I waited a few weeks so he won’t be expecting it, but it’s been featured in some pretty spectacular dirty talk lately so I doubt he’s forgotten about it exactly.”

 

“Don’t blame him,” Zayn admitted. “S’a pretty fucking hot idea.” Zayn had been thinking about it a lot since Louis had brought it up the first time and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten off to the idea of Harry’s mouth a good few times since then. He derailed that thought immediately before his body reacted too eagerly to it and returned to his original line of questioning. “So you won’t get all jealous and territorial like you usually do?”

 

Louis scoffed. “I’m not that bad. Haz’s worse.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Zayn chuckled. “Just last week you physically dragged Harry away from Liam because they were  _ touching hands _ .”

 

Louis pouted. “They were doing that thing where you compare hand sizes by pressing your palms flat together and everyone knows you only do that with someone you wanna shag,” he huffed. “ _ I’ve _ only ever done that with guys I wanted to shag.”

 

Zayn didn’t mention how Louis had definitely done that with him multiple times. (Their palms were more or less the same size but Zayn’s fingers were longer.) “So why do you think you won’t get jealous this time?”

 

“Besides the fact that I’m going to fuck Harry’s brains out after you’ve all had your go at him, thus aggressively reasserting myself as the alpha male?” Louis asked with a wily smirk. Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded. “Well, first off I know he’ll be coming home with me after and waking up with me the next morning and every morning after for the rest of our lives,” Louis explained. He only paused for a moment for Zayn to coo at him and tease him for being mushy before he went on. “Second, I know that even if it’s your dick or Liam’s or Niall’s he’s sucking, it’s me who’s put this all together, me who’s making him feel good and making him happy. The way I see it, you boys are just pretty sex toys for us that night,” Louis said, shrugging in a ‘what can you do?’ dismissive sort of way.

 

“We’re far from complaining, man,” Zayn laughed, pushing back when Louis shoved at him.

 

“Lastly, I trust you boys and I trust him enough to know that nothing else is going to happen. None of you are going to steal him from me and he’s not going to fuck around on me,” Louis concluded and Zayn was back to pestering him about being a sentimental sod until Louis went on. “Besides, he’s not gonna leave me for one of you losers. No offense, but none of you are  _ me _ .”

 

“Thank fuck for that,” Zayn said. They settled down into comfortable silence for a moment, watching Captain America run and jump and do other heroic things. Zayn side-eyed Louis again. “Still doesn’t explain the invitations when we all said yes already.”

 

Louis sighed and threw an arm around Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn sputtered and nearly elbowed Louis in the dick with how he flailed. “What’s the point of having a lot of money if you don’t do stupid things like getting only four invitations professionally made for your husband’s fancy blowjob party with it?”

 

Zayn shrugged.

 

“You’d better RSVP, Zayn, or there might not be enough blowjobs to go around,” Louis warned, making Zayn huff out a laugh. He bit back a comment about how Harry would never run out of drive to give blowjobs, but he figured implying that Harry was a cock-sucking slag would start a whole other argument and he mostly just wanted to laze here with Louis. On his next breath he declared that he was hungry and that they should order food and so Louis grabbed his laptop off the floor and opened a browser, effectively ending the blowjob party conversation.

 

-

 

Harry’s text came before any of the boys had arrived at their place and Louis scrambled to make an excuse to keep him busy for a little bit longer.  _ coming home now.  _ He followed it immediately with:  _ do we need anything from the shops? _ Louis was relieved that Harry had given him such an easy opening. He rattled off a list of about half a dozen items that they didn’t really need but would hopefully keep Harry busy until the boys arrived. No sooner had he sent the text and gotten a heart emoji in return, his doorbell was ringing and he trotted to the door to let Liam in.

 

“Wine?” Louis laughed, taking the gift box from Liam who blushed sheepishly and he bent to take off his shoes. “This isn’t exactly a dinner party, Payno.”

 

“Didn’t wanna show up with nothing,” Liam mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets for a lack of anything else to do with them.

 

“You showed up with the only thing you needed to show up with,” Louis said, raising both eyebrows and sweeping his gaze blatantly down to Liam’s groin. He smirked at how Liam’s cheeks coloured and was about to make another filthy comment to try and make his ears go pink when the doorbell rang again. “Go on into the living room, there’s a football game on the telly if you wanna watch it. Beer’s in the fridge so help yourself.” He sent Liam off out of the lobby and went to welcome his next guest.

 

Despite only seeing Louis the other day, Niall rushed forward and swept him up in a tight hug. He smelled familiar, bringing forth memories of when all five of them had practically lived on top of each other on the road. They’d all grown up and changed in certain ways, but Niall still looked mostly the same, acted the same, and smelled the same. Louis dwelled in that nostalgia for a moment before he pulled back, patting Niall’s back amicably and grinning at him. He got a radiant smile in return.

 

“Alright, Nialler?” Louis asked and Niall gave his shoulder a squeeze before he toed his shoes off.

 

“Yeah, I’m great. Gonna be even better in a little while, right?” He clapped Louis on the shoulder and together they carried on into the living room where Liam was sitting nursing a beer and watching the game. He looked up when Niall shouted his name and bounded over to him and just managed to set his beer aside before the blond jumped on him. Louis smiled as he watched his friends wrestling on his sofa for a moment before he went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

 

By the time Louis brought a second beer in for Niall he and Liam had settled down and were exchanging easy conversation while they waited for Zayn to arrive and then eventually Harry. Harry texted Louis that the shops were out of the usual kind of mustard that they liked and Louis urged him to pick up dijon instead, that his ham sandwiches depended on it. Harry sent him another message saying that he’d gotten it and that he would be home soon and Louis sent Zayn a quick text, urging him to get a move on. Unsurprisingly, Zayn admitted that he’d overslept and that he would be over as soon as he got a shower.  _ make it a quick one _ , Louis commanded.  _ no wandering hands allowed _

 

Zayn didn’t respond and Louis didn’t text him again, just settled in with the boys to wait. He was just contemplating giving Harry another unnecessary errand to run when the front door opened and he heard Harry’s laugh. He cursed and scrambled to the lobby, wracking his brain for an excuse to get Harry out of the house until Zayn got there. He froze in the doorway when he spotted Harry there and, right behind him, Zayn.

 

“Look who I found!” Harry chirped, setting down his pair of grocery bags and leaning down to take off his boots. “He was just coming up the driveway when I pulled in. Fancy that.”

 

“Yeah,” Louis chuckled, eyeing Zayn who looked guilty and sheepish once he’d taken his shoes off. Fortunately Louis could still salvage the situation without much work. “Fancy that. What a happy coincidence.” He stepped forward to take the shopping bags and nodded for Zayn to carry on into the living room while Harry was still bent over. Zayn threw him one more apologetic look before he hurried off.

 

While Harry was bent over unlacing his shoes Louis stepped in closer to him. He placed one hand on the back of his head, fingers threading into his hair. He felt Harry try to lift his head and look at him and he resisted, holding his head down.

 

“What are you doing, Lou?” Harry asked, breath hitching when Louis pulled him closer until the side of his face was pressed against Louis’ groin.

 

“Missed you,” Louis murmured. “Spent all day thinking about your gorgeous mouth.”

 

Harry moaned and moved his head, nuzzling his cheek against Louis’ crotch, finding his cock as it thickened in his skinnies. He opened his mouth with a sigh and fitted it around the shape of Louis’ length, which earned him a sharp yank to his hair in reprimand.

 

“You’ll make a mess of my jeans. Surely you can wait a moment for me to get my cock out or are you truly a shameless little cock-sucker?” Louis asked, looking down at Harry’s face and watching how his eyelashes fluttered and he panted lightly at Louis’ filthy words, hands coming up to grip desperately at Louis’ hips.

 

Louis moved his hand out of Harry’s hair and set them both to work undoing his jeans and pushing them down. Harry sunk to his knees properly then, face upturned to gaze at Louis with nothing short of wonder. Louis got his cock out and held it by the base with one hand, reaching the other down to stroke a tender thumb over Harry’s cheek.

 

“Get to it then,” Louis told him, and Harry didn’t need to be told twice, licking his lips once before he leaned forward and took most of Louis’ erection all at once. He got comfortable on his knees, letting his hands slip up to curl around Louis’ hips. Louis let out a long sigh as Harry started sucking his cock, moving his head in long wet pulls and allowed his tongue to pay special attention to the underside and the head. Louis allowed this slow luxurious pace for only a moment before he pulled Harry off with a harsh jerk of his hair.

 

“Put your hands behind your back while I fuck your mouth,” he hissed, watching as Harry immediately obeyed. “The lads are just in the next room. We haven’t got all bloody day.”

 

“They’re all here?” Harry gasped, and he whined lowly when Louis nodded. He clutched his hands together at the small of his back and tilted his head back, waiting with his mouth open for Louis to use as he pleased. Louis did just that, getting a tight handful of Harry’s curls and pushing him down on his cock. Harry only gagged for a moment before he adjusted to it, puffing loud breaths through his nose as Louis started fucking his mouth.

 

“That’s it. Take it, love,” Louis murmured, barely audible over the muffled moans Harry was letting out. There was no way the boys couldn’t hear it from the next room over and Louis felt smug at how impressed and enraptured they’d soon be by Harry’s superb cock-sucking skills. Louis moved his free hand down and cupped the back of Harry’s head to give him even less slack. He gathered Harry’s hair up in his other hand and pulled it back, drawing Harry to look up into his eyes. His green eyes were glassy with unshed tears, his cheeks ruddy and his lips so red where they stretched around Louis’ dick.

 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed. “You’re so good at that. Just sitting there and taking it, like you were fucking born to suck my cock.” Harry squirmed, shifting his hips and clearly struggling with the lack of attention his own erection was getting but Louis knew better than to give in to him too soon. “Gonna come down your throat in a second. You want that? Wanna choke on my come, y’little slag?”

 

Harry nodded desperately, as much as he could with Louis’ hands holding him so still. Louis finished quickly after that, pushing his hips against Harry’s face and listening to him gag wetly. Louis bit his lip so he wouldn’t be too loud when he came, shoving deep until Harry’s nose was mashed up against his pelvis and he was struggling against Louis’ hands. Louis held him there firmly as he let out a low groan and a curse under his breath, his hips twitching with every pulse of his orgasm.

 

Once he was done Louis let Harry go and pulled his hips back. Harry immediately turned to the side, covering a small coughing fit with his open palm, determined not to make a mess. After a moment he had himself under control, having swallowed all the come he could and licked what he’d coughed up off of his hand. As soon as he could Harry moved forward again, putting his hands back behind his back while he dutifully licked Louis’ cock clean. Harry sucked his softening length back into his mouth and Louis hissed and pulled him off.

 

“Enough,” he panted, petting Harry’s hair back from where he’d mussed it up. “I know you want it again, but you need to give me a minute.”

 

Harry nodded eagerly and sat his bum back on his heels, hands still clasped behind his back as he waited eagerly for Louis’ next move. Louis’ hand slid down to caress Harry’s jaw, a small moment of affection while he caught his breath. Harry nuzzled his cheek into Louis’ touch and looked up at him, eyes practically glowing and Louis enjoyed the tenderness for a beat or two before he spoke again.

 

“Already sucked me off once and you’re already gagging for it again, aren’t you darling?” Louis asked, and Harry rasped out a ‘please’ that was mostly lost as he pushed his face against Louis’ hand. His hopeful gaze locked on Louis’ cock which was still hanging out of his trousers and Louis had to bite back the obnoxious smirk that threatened to overtake him. “Get to your feet. I have something special for you.”

 

Louis tucked his cock back away while Harry scrambled to his feet, practically vibrating with excitement. He looked beautiful, flushed and radiant with his cock tenting his jeans obscenely. Louis took the chance to lean up on his toes and kiss Harry, sucking the taste of his own come off his tongue. Harry’s arms moved to wrap around Louis’ waist and Louis hummed into the kiss, warmed by the embrace. They snogged in the foyer of their house for another moment before Louis pulled back, parting with a little nip to Harry’s lower lip. “C’mon,” he murmured, taking one of Harry’s hands and stepping back from Harry, leading the way out into the living room.

 

When they emerged into the living room Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor and he squeezed Louis’ hand. If Louis didn’t know better he would think that Harry was embarrassed by knowing that all the boys have without a doubt overheard him choking on Louis’ cock but Louis knew that Harry thrived on that sort of thing, loved when Louis was dismissive and a touch humiliating. The three men sitting in the living room looked towards them when they entered the room and Harry squeezed Louis’ hand even harder at the attention.

 

Louis led Harry to the space in front of the television, which put him at the center of the boys where they sat on the sofas and gave Harry their undivided attention. The air was thick with tension for a moment before it was effectively broken by Niall’s hand drifting down to stroke over the blatant bulge of his erection through his trousers. Louis smirked at the motion and felt Harry shift his weight beside him.

 

“Sounded good then, lads?” Louis asked, eyes glued to where Niall’s hand continued to stroke himself. He was unabashed in his arousal, slumped down onto the couch with his legs spread. His blue eyes were trained on Harry, watching him fidget and drifting between his puffy lips and hard dick. Louis pulled his hand from Harry’s and rested it at the small of his back. “Why don’t you go take care of Niall,” Louis said softly, kissing his cheek and giving him a gentle nudge towards Niall.

 

With the grace of a newborn fawn Harry stumbled once and then took careful steps forward, coming to a stop about a foot in front of where Niall sat. Niall stopped touching himself to wave Harry in closer to him and Harry shuffled a couple of shy steps closer until Niall could reach him. Without so much as a word Niall’s hand immediately went to Harry’s clothed erection, lining it up down the leg of his trousers and cupping the length of it.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he struggled not to grind against Niall’s hand. Niall felt him up for a few moments while the other boys watched before he pulled his hand back and let it rest on the sofa beside him. “Just wanted to see what all the fuss is about,” Niall admitted. “Can’t say I’m terribly into cocks but it seems like you’ve got a nice one.”

Harry bit his lip and huffed out a breath through his nose, but otherwise offered no response. Louis was quick to speak up.

 

“What do you say when you’re offered a compliment, Harry?”

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, smiling shyly at Niall which really wouldn’t do since he’d be on his knees swallowing down Niall’s cock in a moment. He gestured down to Niall’s lap. “May I?” he asked.

 

Niall nodded eagerly and reached down to get his cock out while Harry sunk gracefully to his knees. He placed his hands on Niall’s knees and sat back on his heels, watching with interest as Niall shoved his jeans and pants down past his arse and tugged his top up off his belly, baring himself to the other boys.

“Take your shirt off, Harry,” Zayn suggested, speaking for the first time since Louis and Harry had joined the boys in the living room. Harry turned to look at Louis and after getting an encouraging nod he stripped his shirt off and dropped it to the floor beside the sofa.

Louis was at a great vantage point just then to drink in the broad lines of Harry’s shoulders and the musculature of his back, his long torso and his delectable love handles. Then there was his perfect little bum, hugged by his tight trousers and further emphasized by his pose. Louis often considered himself a very lucky man for having married such an incredible man but then more than ever he was especially proud, when he could show off his boy’s perfect behaviour and stunning body.

 

Zayn hummed in approval when Harry went back to work, settling between Niall’s parted thighs.  Niall grinned down at him and reached a hand out to tuck a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. Harry smiled and flushed prettily, then ducked his head down to suck at Niall’s hip, the sticky head of his cock pressing against the side of Harry’s neck. Niall let out a long breath when Harry’s hand circled around the base of his erection and he let his head fall back against the back of the couch when Harry’s mouth closed around the tip of his dick.

 

“Why do you ever do anything besides get head?” Niall gasped after a few moments, obviously addressing Louis but watching with rapt attention as Harry bobbed away eagerly on his cock. “He’s so fucking good, holy shit.”

 

“I’m sure if Haz could have his way, I wouldn’t,” Louis replied with a chuckle. Harry gave a muffled moan at being spoken about like he wasn’t even there and pushed his mouth all the way down until his nose was pressed into Niall’s pubes. Niall jerked violently, his hips jumping off the couch and making Harry choke just the slightest bit.

 

Niall immediately swore and started apologizing frantically, nudging at Harry to try to get him to pull off, to take a break and breathe. Harry resisted his nudging, content and determined to continue swallowing Niall’s cock, which was clearly overwhelming to the Irish man based on how he barely lasted twenty more seconds after Harry began deepthroating him. He bit one of his knuckles and groaned into it as his hips twitched against Harry, who swallowed everything Niall gave him without spilling a single drop. He milked Niall until he was whining at the sensation and pulled off, letting Niall’s slick pink cock fall against his pelvis.

 

“Alright, Ni?” Zayn chuckled, shifting from his place sitting in the armchair next to the sofa. He subtly settled back into the chair, his dick a bulge along his thigh in his tight jeans.

 

“No, I think this is the end,” Niall breathed, flopping back against the back of the sofa with a great sigh. He threw an arm over his eyes as if he’d just endured a great struggle, one blue eye peeking out from behind his dramatic display. “People can’t live after they’ve had their brains sucked out through their dick.”

 

“Not much change from before then,” Louis quipped from where he still stood, supervising Harry who was beaming at the praise from Niall. Niall flipped Louis off then pet Harry’s hair back off his face.

 

“While this is adorable, I think it’s Liam’s turn,” Louis said, and Harry turned to look at Louis over his shoulder as soon as he spoke. He nodded earnestly and turned to kiss Niall’s palm that had been petting him, then shuffled along on his knees to Liam where he sat next to Niall on the sofa.

 

Liam took on the expression of a panicked puppy when all four boys focused their attention solely on him. He swallowed a knot in his throat and looked like he was going to say something when Harry slid his hands up Liam’s thighs and got to work undoing his jeans. Liam shifted to get comfortable, puffing his breath out through his teeth when Harry got his cock out and sucked the head into his mouth.

 

“You’re missing out on a good show here Li,” Zayn commented, noting how Liam kept his head tipped back and his eyes fluttered shut. Liam swallowed thickly a couple of times before he was able to answer.

 

“I’ll come too fast if I watch him,” he explained, clutching at the legs of his pants where they bunched over his thighs. He bit hard at his lip and let out a stifled whine when Harry started bobbing his head more rhythmically, working his lips to shiny red perfection.

 

Zayn moved then, standing up out his armchair and crawling onto the couch next to Liam, worming his way between Liam’s body and the armrest. Liam startled at the touch and his head snapped up, eyes wide and alarmed even as he bucked his hips up against Harry’s mouth. Harry just swallowed him down, making him slam his eyes shut and moan through his teeth.

 

“How are you this tense when you’re getting head?” Zayn wondered, scratching his nails over the short hair at the base of Liam’s skull and tangling his fingers in the longer parts. This made Liam shiver, and Zayn settled in against Liam’s side and spoke softly to him, lips brushing his sensitive ear. “Just relax, babe. I’ll help Harry take care of you.”

 

Liam nodded blearily and let out a shaky breath, turning his head to catch Zayn’s mouth with his own. They kissed slowly and Liam visibly relaxed, slumping into the sofa and letting his legs fall open wider. Harry let out a pleased little hum and sucked away at Liam’s cock happily, making Liam shudder and clutch at Zayn. He breathed heavily through his nose and grunted when Harry swallowed him down. Harry let out choked-off little moans that he muffled by pushing down on Liam’s cock and Liam threw his head back against the back of the couch, breaking his kiss with Zayn to let out a ragged groan.

 

“Take it easy, Liam,” Zayn cooed, back to massaging his fingers against Liam’s scalp. He reached his other hand down to stroke down Liam’s chest, fingertips dragging up his t-shirt and rubbing the warm furry skin of his stomach. Zayn pressed himself closer to Liam’s side and nibbled at his earlobe. “Good?” he breathed, and Liam nodded jerkily. “Yeah, course he is. It looked like he was really good when he was blowing Niall. He looks so fucking hot with your cock down his throat. Can’t decide if I can’t wait for my turn or if I just wanna watch him suck you some more.”

 

“Zayn,” Liam sighed, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s body and clutching at his side through his shirt. He tugged at the fabric and reached his other hand up to scrub at his own face. He let out a shaky breath and then finally managed to look down at Harry, groaning pitifully as he watched Harry slurp down his dick. Zayn drew him in for another kiss to distract him and Harry whined around his mouthful, loving being ignored by Liam and Zayn.

 

Liam moaned into Zayn’s mouth and tugged him even closer, one of his hands tangling in his soft unstyled hair. Zayn nipped at Liam’s lip and held himself up against Liam’s chest, Liam having nearly dragged him on top of himself. Liam’s voice rumbled lowly in his chest and his hips rocked minutely, much to Harry’s delight. Harry giggled noisily and pressed down harder, and it was a testament to how much Zayn relaxed him that he didn’t even notice how Harry choked himself on his dick.

 

“Please,” Liam breathed, fingers digging into Zayn’s hip where he clutched at it. “I’m gonna come,” he groaned, nose pressed into Zayn’s jaw as they shared the same air.

 

Zayn tipped Liam’s head up to kiss him again. His mouth slackened when he came and Zayn kept kissing it, drinking in his moans. Harry latched on and sucked gently, determinedly swallowing everything Liam gave him. He nursed at Liam’s cock until Liam whined at the sensation and then he pulled off, delicately wiping at the corners of his mouth with the tips of his fingers.

 

Liam panted when Harry sat back on his knees and Zayn sucked at his earlobe while Liam caught his breath. Liam finally blinked his eyes open and looked down at Harry, who beamed up at him. He looked like a glorious ray of sunshine, not like he’d just sucked three dicks in rapid succession. Liam flopped his head back against the back of the couch, exhausted. Harry giggled.

 

“Yes, you’re very impressive. Poor Liam is devastated,” Louis said, and Harry sat up straight at the sound of his voice after he had been watching quietly for so long. His hand petted Harry’s hair and stroked through the strands and Harry melted into the touch, practically purring at the praise. “I think it’s Zayn’s turn now,” Louis commented, scratching at Harry’s scalp.

 

Zayn rolled off of Liam and settled in on the couch next to him. Louis continued to play with Harry’s curls while they watched Zayn open his jeans and get his cock out, then Louis gave Harry a nudge and he crawled on his knees between Zayn’s legs. He shuffled in close to Zayn who immediately tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him down onto his own cock. Harry took it all in stride, only gagging a little before he started letting Zayn lead him.

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little rough?” Liam asked, still looking flustered and rattled and deliciously disheveled. He hadn’t even put his dick away. He flushed high on his cheeks as he watched Zayn pull Harry’s hair and fuck his mouth.

 

“He likes it like this,” Louis explained, watching smugly. He sat down in the armchair that Zayn had been sitting in so he could watch in comfort. He shifted his cock in his jeans and settled in to watch. “This isn’t the first time Harry’s sucked Zayn’s cock.”

 

“You’ll have to share that story later,” Niall said, eyes greedily taking in the show before him. He leaned forward on the sofa so he could look past Liam, idly pushing his hand down his erection.

 

“It’s heartwarming,” Zayn said breathlessly, his words a complete contrast to how he rhythmically fucked Harry’s throat. Liam kept his eyes locked on Zayn, and Niall watched Harry’s mouth where he slurped noisily at Zayn’s dick and moaned at the rough treatment, but Louis couldn’t take his eyes off his boy and how he worked so hard to make them all feel good and to impress Louis.

 

A few more pumps of Zayn’s hips later he yanked Harry back by the hair and held him there while he jerked his cock. Harry moaned and held his mouth wide open, his tongue laid flat in his mouth to present Zayn with a target. Zayn’s forearm bulged as he got progressively more frantic and closer to coming.

 

The room was silent save for Harry’s desperate pants and the slick sounds of Zayn’s hand on his dick. Zayn’s thighs shook and his hips jumped as he painted Harry’s face with stripes of his come. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and panted at the ceiling, pleas and expressions of thanks spilling from his wet red lips.

 

Zayn let go of Harry’s hair and slumped back down onto the couch, letting out a long sigh. Hair mussed and face flushed and streaked with come, Harry sat back down to grind a hand against his erection.

 

“Oi,” Louis snapped. Harry immediately sat straight and put his hands back behind his back. “Did I tell you to touch yourself?”

 

“No,” Harry mumbled, shaking his head. He kept his eyes glued to the floor in front of him and arched his back the way he knew Louis wanted him to.

 

“That’s better,” Louis said quietly. “What do you want?”

 

“Wanna come,” Harry whined, just the edge of sheepish, like he should be embarrassed to want to come after getting four other people off. Louis couldn’t help but reflect on how lovely Harry was and how lucky he was to have such a perfect boy.

 

“If you’re good, you will,” Louis promised. “And the lads’ll see how gorgeous you are when you do.”

 

Harry bit his lip and nodded eagerly and Louis couldn’t resist reaching out to pet his hair for a moment. Harry basked in the attention just short of nuzzling into Louis’ touch. (He wouldn’t, because he was a good boy and Louis hadn’t told him to.)

 

“Strip,” Louis told Harry, who immediately shifted so he could begin removing his trousers. Niall was focused on Harry where he was wiggling out of his jeans on the floor so Louis turned the Liam. “Payno, pass me that pillow.”

 

Liam was startled when Louis addressed him directly, but as soon as he looked at Louis and saw him raise his eyebrows expectantly, he moved. He reached over and grabbed the pillow that probably normally functioned as a nice mahogany accent to the dark fabric of the sofa, but at this point was mashed down into the cushions. Liam yanked on it until it came free and handed it to Louis, who placed it on the floor in front of Harry.

 

“Crouch down with your arse up and lean your top half on the pillow,” Louis said, taking a couple steps so he was right behind Harry and getting down on his knees. Harry was naked by then, his clothes folded neatly in a little pile beside him. He then obeyed Louis’ order, holding onto the edge of the pillow and leaning on it.

 

“Spread ‘em,” Louis murmured, laying gentle hands on Harry’s thighs and stroking up the backs of them. Harry shifted on his knees so his thighs were spread wider and Louis hummed in satisfaction, petting Harry’s thigh.

 

“Niall,” he said, and Niall barely even blinked, so pliant and sleepy after coming. He looked at Louis though, so Louis went on. “Can you get me the lube out of that drawer?”

 

Niall leaned over the arm of the couch and retrieved the lube. “Easy access?” Niall snorted, tossing it to Louis.

 

“Always have to be ready with this one,” Louis replied, slapping Harry’s bum cheekily while he opened the lube with his other hand. Harry giggled and swayed his hips a little, crying out when Louis reached between his legs with his slick hand to stroke his dick.

 

Louis leaned his cheek against Harry’s bum, dragging his stubble over the skin and making it pink with tiny scratches. Harry whined as Louis kept teasing him until Louis buried his mouth between Harry’s cheeks, letting his stubble burn Harry even as his tongue circled Harry’s rim. He squeezed around the base of Harry’s cock as he jerked it.

 

“Gonna come,” Harry whined and Louis immediately took his hand off Harry’s cock, letting it bob sadly between his legs. Harry buried his face in the pillow to muffle his unhappy noise but squirmed in delight when Louis focused instead on licking him out, using both hands to spread Harry open and bare his hole. A moment later he applied more lube to his fingers and worked two into Harry, pulling back to catch his breath for a moment while he stretched Harry open. Zayn shifted so he was leaning against Liam’s shoulder and Niall was absent-mindedly stroking his own dick. All three of them were hard again or well on their way to it and Louis felt smug at how perfect and gorgeous Harry was and how he was  _ Louis _ ’.

 

Louis gave Harry a third finger and stooped down to work his tongue between and around the digits, making a mess of his face with lube and spit, but driven to continue by the desperate sounds Harry was making nearly constantly. Harry was a boneless mess on the floor when Louis finally pulled his mouth back and used the hand not fingering Harry to lube up his own dick. Louis rubbed mercilessly at Harry’s prostate and Harry positively  _ wailed _ , prompting Liam to speak.

 

“Are you entirely sure he likes that, Lou?” he asked, brows pinched in concern.

 

“Do you like this, Harry?” Louis asked, pausing to let Harry focus enough to answer.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Harry sobbed, pushing himself up off the pillow on shaky arms so Liam would be able to hear him. “I-I love it. I want more.”

 

Louis smirked at Liam and cocked an eyebrow until he puffed out a sigh, rolled his eyes, and gestured for Louis to carry on. It was a testament to how much time Liam had spent with the lads that he nailed Zayn’s pissy eyeroll like it was second nature.

 

Louis fucked him deeply with his three fingers a couple more times before he pulled them out, giving Harry’s arse a swat when he whined at the loss. “Roll over, love,” he said, sitting back and yanking off his top while Harry did as he was told. He pushed his hair back and looked up at Louis who crawled in between his legs, his bottle green eyes hazy but trained to Louis’ cock.

 

“Please, Lou,” Harry whined when Louis teased him by dragging the tip of his slippery cock against Harry, letting it catch on his hole. He chuckled softly and leaned over Harry’s body, kissing him quiet as he pushed into him. Harry still cried out against Louis’ mouth and broke their kiss to toss his head and claw his nails down Louis’ back when he finally finished pushing in, his pelvis pressed firmly to Harry’s rear.

“Get innnnn!” Niall cheered, pumping his fist enthusiastically from his spot on the couch, shattering the magical moment somewhat.

“Couldn’t get more in if I tried, Neil,” Louis huffed out, voice tight with laughter, and the other boys aside from Harry chuckled along with him. Harry just clutched at Louis’ shoulders and clawed them up in protest, so Louis turned his attention back to him, cooing calming words to him and grinding his cock into Harry rhythmically.

“ _ Lou _ ,” Harry said urgently, pushing his hips down against Louis’. Louis kissed Harry one more time and then picked up the pace, rough and quick snaps of his hips that punched desperate little sounds out of him with each thrust.

Harry threw his head back against the pillow and Louis immediately ducked down to bite at the bared arch of his neck. One of Harry’s hands wandered down to his abdomen but he only managed a ghost of a touch to the base of his cock before Louis was swatting his hand away and taking up the action himself. He fucked Harry and jerked his cock until he was begging Louis for permission to come.

“Do you think he’s earned it, lads?” Louis asked, breathless and sweating as he paused and looked up at each of the boys in turn. All three of them were touching themselves, and they didn’t stop on account of Louis’ sudden attention, though Liam did flush rather adorably. Meanwhile, Harry cried out in protest, definitely not happy with how Louis stopped fucking him and kept his hand locked firmly around the base of Harry’s cock. Louis pinched his hip sharply and he went quiet and still, then looked back up at the other three men sitting before them.

“ _ Please _ let him come,” Liam said, clearly concerned for Harry’s poor cock, and the other two boys nodded along, ready to see Harry fall apart.

“Majority rules, baby,” Louis said, smirking down at Harry and starting to fuck him and stroke his cock again. Within seconds, Harry was practically sobbing as he came messily, his hands groping hard at Louis’ biceps and yanking at his hair. He’d yet to prove that he remembered how to use any words aside from Louis’ name, and all the boys including Louis watched in awe.

Louis paused fucking Harry, hips still twitching feebly. Harry managed to groan out a complaint, but Louis ignored him, flicking his eyes between Niall, Liam, and Zayn and where they were touching themselves. He took a moment to rub Harry’s come into the warm sticky skin of his stomach before he stooped down over Harry and kissed him, nipping at his slack lips. He leaned in and tugged on Harry’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Do you want them to come on you?” Louis asked, chuckling when Harry squirmed and moaned and his body clutched at Louis’ cock where it was still buried inside him. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Louis said, pressing one more wet kiss to Harry’s mouth before he sat back. “Boys, come down here,” he said, smirking when he saw how Zayn had already crawled to the floor when he overheard what Louis had said to Harry.

“Pick a spot,” Louis told them once they had settled on the floor around Harry’s body. Harry’s hazy eyes flickered between them, between their hard dicks poised over him. “Are there any spots you don’t want them coming on?” Louis asked, stroking his hand up Harry’s side and pinching his nipple to command his attention.

“Not my eyes,” Harry murmured even as he opened his mouth and laid his tongue flat over his teeth. Niall took that invitation, knee-walking closer and jerking off into his mouth. Most of Niall’s come ended up in his mouth but his lips were slick and he had a streak of come across his cheek by the time Niall was done. Harry’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he swallowed and he licked his lips to catch as much of it as he could.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Liam huffed, eyes glued to Harry’s mouth and the come on his cheeks. Barely a second later Liam was hunched over Harry’s body and coming across his collarbones, marking up the smaller swallow. Zayn, kneeling next to Liam, let out a little moan and tangled his hand in the front of Liam’s shirt, yanking him in to kiss him while he jerked off with his other hand. Liam seemed a little surprised by the contact but kissed back after a beat, leaning into Zayn and reaching both hands up to cup his jaw to kiss him more thoroughly.

Zayn keened into Liam’s mouth as he came, adding to the mess on Harry’s chest. Harry stretched out his body, reveling in his come-covered glory. Louis waited for Zayn to sit back on his haunches, still snogging Liam’s brains out, before he leaned down over Harry’s body, holding himself up over Harry. Harry’s hands immediately tangled themselves in Louis’ hair, pulling him up for a kiss. Louis kissed Harry back eagerly, tasting Niall’s come but entirely not bothered by it if it meant he got to make out with his boy while he was so pliant and pleased and well-fucked.

“Where do you want me to come?” Louis asked against Harry’s slick mouth, smug when Harry replied with a mantra of ‘insidemeinsideinsideme _ please _ .’ Louis shushed him and soothed him and started fucking into him again roughly, holding him tightly by the hips. Starting and stopping like this was weighing on him and he was aching with how badly he needed to come by this point. As a result, he barely lasted twenty seconds before he was finishing, his dick pulsing and his hips twitching as he came, spilling deep inside of Harry.

“Shit,” Niall said, starting a slow clap which the other boys picked up half-heartedly. Louis snickered and dipped his head in a little bow, holding one of Harry’s hands and using it to pump their fists gently. Harry cheered softly and Louis grinned down at him, beyond fond.

Louis pulled out carefully and pulled his pants and jeans back up from where they’d been caught around his ankles. Then he nudged the others out of the way so he could sit by Harry’s head, pulling him so he was laying his head on Louis’ lap and starting to pet his hair. The five of them sat there in silence, all of them watching Harry and Harry switching between staring up at Louis and dozing with his eyes fluttered closed, still covered in come.

After a few moments of this, Louis shifted so that he was crouched beside Harry and moved him around, hauling Harry into his arms and groaning as he got to his feet. Harry was a big lanky pile of dead weight in his arms but he needed to give Harry aftercare and clean him up and he needed to go upstairs to their master bathroom to do that.

“You lads stay as long as you want,” Louis said, a tad breathless from carrying Harry’s weight. “Food and beer’s in the kitchen, you know how to use the Xbox and the TV.”

“Thanks, Tommo,” Niall said, doing his pants back up before he wandered into the kitchen, presumably for beer.

“Yeah, Lou. Thanks so much,” Liam said. Figures Liam would be super polite and grateful after getting his dick sucked by Harry and coming on his chest. Zayn nodded along with Liam, mumbling his thanks. Louis didn’t miss how their hands were tangled together, but he kept his smirk to himself.

“Not a problem,” he said. “I’ll come back down once Harry’s back with us.”

Louis carried Harry out of the room and up the staircase and got him all the way up the stairs and into the bathtub before he said anything. Louis was just pouring bubble bath into the tub and running it for Harry when he lifted a hand, puttering around in the half-full tub and swishing the bubbles around.

“How’re you feeling, love?” Louis asked softly, stooping down to give Harry a kiss. He got to his feet and stripped down, climbing into the tub behind Harry. Harry settled back against Louis’ chest and slumped down so his head rested right below Louis’ pecs.

“Good,” Harry murmured, turning his head to nuzzle against Louis’ chest. “Tired.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Louis said. “You were amazing today.” Harry was exhausted, but he beamed under Louis’ praise. “I’m very proud of you, darling. And you really impressed the lads; made them feel good.”

“Did they say that?” Harry asked, flushed and adorable as he ducked his head and hid against Louis’ chest a little.

“They didn’t have to,” Louis told him, very serious all of a sudden. “You made them the four of us come twice each. That’s eight orgasms that you’re responsible for. You’re such a good boy.”

Harry didn’t comment after that, but he dimpled hard as he looked down at his hands. Louis reached down beside the tub to retrieve the plastic jug that they used when they took baths together and didn’t have room to properly dunk their heads under the water while they were both in the tub. Louis scooped up some water and used his other hand to shield Harry’s eyes while he wet Harry’s hair.

Louis was just working shampoo into Harry’s curls and massaging his scalp when Harry spoke next.

“Thank you, Lou,” he practically purred, closing his eyes and sighing into the humid air of the bathroom.

“You know I like washing your hair,” Louis chuckled. “And braiding it. It’s so long and curly. Reminds me of when I’d help my sisters with their hair.”

“You shouldn’t compare me to your sisters when we’re naked and your willy is smushed up against my back,” Harry commented.

“Just being sweet and sentimental,” Louis protested, piling Harry’s sudsy hair up on top of his head.

“You are sweet,” Harry said softly as Louis reached past him to get a washcloth and the body wash. He drizzled the gel onto the cloth and then began wiping down Harry’s chest, scrubbing the come from his skin gently. “You put this together for me.”

“I did,” Louis said. “I made invitations and I mailed them to the boys.”

“You did?” Harry giggled. “You made three invitations and sent them through the mail inviting them over so I could suck their dicks?”

“Used an expensive printing company and everything,” Louis replied. “Someone looked at those invitations and packed them before they mailed them out.”

“Quality control is important,” Harry laughed, covering his mouth when he let out the loud honking laugh he sometimes made unintentionally. “I’m serious, though. Thank you for putting this together. It means a lot that you made this fantasy come true. Especially since you usually get so jealous.”

“It was hard to watch you pay attention to the other boys like that,” Louis admitted. “But I just kept noticing how much you were enjoying yourself and how  _ I’d _ done that.”

“Plus you fucked me senseless in front of them afterwards. Talk about staking your claim; you were like a dog pissing on a tree,” Harry said, shrugging. Louis reached around him and pinched his nipple for being cheeky. Harry laughed and squirmed and almost sloshed water over the side of the tub before Louis held him tight against his chest. He settled down, leaning back into Louis’ arms.

“Forgive the metaphor, but you really enjoyed being a tree and getting pissed on,” Louis said haughtily, before he kissed Harry’s cheek and set about rinsing the shampoo out of Harry’s hair.

“Just by you,” Harry commented. “If anyone else ever acted like that with me I’d hate it.”

“Good to know I have exclusive pissing privileges,” Louis said. “This probably sounds twisted but I just do it because I love you.”

“I know that,” Harry said. “You’re not an overly possessive boyfriend or anything. It’s probably reasonable to turn into a bit of a caveman when your three best mates are getting head from your husband. I don’t know if I’d be alright with you wanting the same thing from me.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not really interested in that then,” Louis said, cuddling Harry in against his chest. He found one of Harry’s hands and held it, twining their fingers together. He turned Harry’s hand over in his and looked down at where their fingers slotted together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. “We should get out and get dressed,” he commented. “We’re all pruny.”

“Alright, but do we have to get dressed?” Harry asked, reaching down near their feet to pull out the plug from the tub. “Can’t we just lounge around naked for the rest of the day?”

“We could, but the lads are still downstairs,” Louis said, crawling out from behind Harry and stepping out of the tub. He offered Harry a hand to help him get to his feet. “Though, I guess they’ve seen us both naked enough over the years, and now they’ve seen us both come and fucked your mouth so. It doesn’t really matter now, does it?”

“They’re still downstairs?” Harry squeaked, letting out a huff when Louis threw a towel directly at his face.

“Yeah, told ‘em to make themselves at home so I assume they’re playing FIFA and drinking beer,” Louis replied. “You don’t need clothes on to do either of those things. You could be in your glory, H.”

Harry clumsily unfolded his towel and started drying himself off, tying it around his waist and then taking another towel from Louis and wrapping his hair with it. “I guess I’ll put some clothes on,” Harry said. “Not that it matters,” he added before Louis had the chance to tease him about it.

“That’s my boy,” Louis said, smirking mischievously and giving Harry’s bum a smack as he walked past to put on some comfy home clothes to wear while hanging out with the boys downstairs. “Now let’s go play video games and not think about the lads’ dicks and the noises they make when they come.”

“Let’s,” Harry agreed, following Louis into their room.


End file.
